


Kiss Goodnight

by BluePeople



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePeople/pseuds/BluePeople
Summary: Just what it says on the tin: the count kisses Sarah goodnight.





	

A/N:  Just found this on an old hard drive.  Appears to have been inspired by the kiss in Piros csizmák.

* * *

He brushed a stray curl from her forehead and smiled down at her.

She didn’t much like his smile; it seemed almost paternal.  And when he bent to kiss her on the forehead, it was just too much.

“Don’t I get a kiss goodnight?” she asked, staring at his buttons.  Her cheeks burned.  Had she been reduced to this, to begging like some kind of-

His chest moved as he chuckled.  “It would be my pleasure to kiss you goodnight.”  Long cool fingers tipped her chin up and she closed her eyes, lips parted, realizing much too late that she didn’t really know what to do.

The last thing she wanted was to seem timid, though, because then he might change his mind and stop.  So she put her hands on his arms to hold him in place and stood on tiptoes so she could press her mouth to his with more insistence.

She tilted her head to find a better angle, and sucked at his lips and tongue when she could get hold of them.  When she thought to use her own tongue to fight with his he sighed hard into her mouth, and the sound went straight down through her belly.

She wanted more of that delightful tugging at her insides and the best way to get it seemed to be surprising these little noises of pleasure out of her partner.  So she gathered up her courage and then inched her way up his arm to his shoulder.  It took all her height, but she managed to reach up into his hair.

Before he could possibly guess what she was up to she made a fist in it and pulled, suddenly and with all her weight.

“ _Ah_ -!”   The kiss was broken as the count was dragged down to the side, hissing.   She bent to yank deeper, bringing him all the way down to one knee, his neck arched backwards uncomfortably to relieve the pressure.

Now _she_ was towering over _him,_ and though she wasn’t pulling anymore she had no intention of letting go of this convenient handgrip.   She put her other hand to his cheek and bent close to him to claim his mouth.

He breathed another muffled, throaty _mmn_ into her, reaching up to grasp her shoulders, and yes there were those delicious tummy ripples again.  Now she herself was making noises, gasps, which seemed to have the same effect on him as his sounds had on her.  He arched against her grip to kiss her deeper, more hungrily, and his hands traveled down her sides and made it to her waist.

When his arms circled her, meeting on her lower back, her whole body shuddered.  She jerked up, away from the kiss, and hugged his head to her stomach instead.  She tried to catch her breath and couldn’t; she heard herself panting _oh_ with every exhalation.

He held on tight and chuckled against her.  “Sarah, Sarah.  That’s enough for one evening, or you’ll tempt me to break my promise.”

Her stomach twinged again, but this time the rush that shot through her was not entirely pleasurable.  She didn’t think she was quite ready for _that,_ whatever exactly it was.  She wasn’t married.   She hardly even considered herself grown all the way, and she knew that once you did _that,_ you could never go back.

Before she could get really nervous, though, he turned his face and pressed a kiss to her traitorous little belly to make it feel greedy again.  “Enough, my dear.  Go on in to bed.”

He rose and she didn’t try to stop him, although she halfway wanted to.

He gave her one more kiss on the lips, warm but not passionate.  She hated him for having possession of himself again already while she still felt all itchy and agitated, but he made up for it a little by running his finger down her neck to make her shiver with delight.

He bit his lip, watching her throat, then bowed to her and swept away fast.

* * *

The End.

Let me know what you think!!


End file.
